Goku vs. Superman
by racdragon339
Summary: Taking place before DBGT, Goku while training Uub in the room of spirit and time is flung into the Superman universe.


I do not own the characters used in Dragonball Z or Superman. They belong to Akira Toriyama and the good folks at DC comics.   
  
I am basing this on the animated Superman on kids WB because I know didly squat about the comic book  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please be kind.  
  
  
I present the biggest battle between anime and American comic book character  
  
Son Goku vs. Superman  
  
This takes place just before Dragonball GT  
  
Chapter 1: A new hero in Metropolis  
  
Once again in the room of spirit and time Goku and Uub were continuing their training. It had been a few years since Goku left his family at the Tenkai-ichi-Budokai in order to train Majin Buu's reincarnation. The training had gone beyond what Goku could have ever imagined. In just a short period of time Uub was quickly approaching his former life's optimum power. Although Goku didn't need to go Super Sayain 3 against his student he found it probably wouldn't be long before he would have to fight at that level of power.  
  
As they clashed Goku decided to complement his pupil. " You're doing extremely well Uub," Goku said while blocking a punch and countering with one of his own. He was currently in his Super Saiyan state but his sparring partner had no trouble in keeping up with his movements. Goku decided it was now time to see how far Uub could go with his power.  
  
"It's all due to your training Goku-san," said Uub as he floated away from his sensei and started powering up a tremendous ki blast. At the same time Goku started to prepare a Kamehameha.  
  
In a completely different dimension an important event was going on. Superman, "Man of Steel," was at Star Labs overseeing their latest invention. He wasn't there so much as to help with the experiment rather just to protect it from outside interference. Having crooks and super villains always coming out of the woodwork trying to get at Star Labs inventions deemed that he be there to stop them.   
  
What they were trying to do was reach into other planes of existence, much like the phantom zone. The device they were using looked pretty much like a projector. Its design was to open portals so that they could see other places beyond their own reality.   
  
Also in the room was Metropolis's premier reporter Lois Lane along with photographer Jimmy Olsen. Both always ready to report any newsworthy event. Since when Superman is around there usually is one.   
  
Just as the gate generator was reaching its peak power an explosion rocked the building. All the technicians ducked for cover as shards of concrete and glass sprayed everywhere. A group of five men in black jump suits came through the ceiling. All of them carrying deadly machine guns and missile launchers.  
  
Unlike other crime syndicates theirs was relatively new. Their boss had decided to steal the gate generator in order to put themselves on the chart. He really didn't care about its value he just wanted to be noticed and feared. The only problem was that since his group was new to Metropolis they did not believe about the stories about Superman being invincible. They simply saw the capped crimefighter just another stepping stone in getting to own this town.  
  
The five men converged on Superman showering him with bullets. To their shock, however, he simply stood there as the bullets bounced off of him. One tried to blast him with the missile launcher, but Superman simply leaned his head in the opposite direction. The missile continued to travel until it exploded next to the gate generator.   
  
Since it was not made to handle such stress, instead of just opening portals it was trying to suck something out of another dimension. It's sensors locked on to the nearest power source, namely the energy being created by Goku and Uub in the room of spirit and time.  
  
Just as Goku was about to unleash his Kamehameha he sensed something behind him. As he turned around he noticed a portal right behind him. Unfortunately since Uub did not notice it he fired his ki blast. With his concentration lost Goku did not have time to do anything so the energy blast hit him square in the face, knocking him out of his Super Saiyan state, and pushing him through the portal. Just as Goku flew through the portal it closed up instantly.   
  
Uub stood there perplexed for a moment before he realized that Goku had vanished. " I better get Dende-sama quick," Uub thought as he raced towards the door to get the young Kami.  
  
When Goku landed on his butt he noticed several things. One he was not in the room of spirit and time anymore. Two he was in what seemed like a very big laboratory. And three there were people hiding from some black dressed men, shooting at another brightly dressed guy with machine guns.  
  
To Goku's complete surprise the capped man just allowed the bullets to hit him and it didn't seem to effect him. Then the man moved with great speed knocking out four of the men so fast that he was only a blur. The only thought that went through the Saiyan's mind at that point was "Jeez, I bet he would be great to spar with."  
  
The black clad man decided that since he was no match for Superman, he would take a hostage and get the heck out of here. Grabbing the nearest person closest to him, who was Lois Lane, he started to back away and said, "Take one step near me and I'll blow her head off!"  
  
Although Goku was a little confused where he was, he knew trouble when he saw it. Using his instantaneous movement technique, Goku teleported behind the man and grabbed his arm while crushing it in his powerful fist.  
  
Lois in the meantime was surprised to be saved by someone other than Superman. The individual did look a bit odd to her as he was dressed in some sort of blue karate gi and had an odd hairstyle. Still, never to look a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly ran to Superman while Goku continued to crush the terrorist's arm.  
  
As soon as the lady was safe Goku let go of the guys arm. The man turned around and with his good arm fired at Goku with his gun. To his amazement, as well as everyone else in the room, Goku's hand became a blur and when the bullets stopped he dropped all the bullets he caught on the floor. Since his comrades were unconscious and he was out of ammo with a wounded arm the man decided to surrender.  
  
End Ch.1  
  
Authors notes: This is my first fic so please send me any responses of any kind. This is just to get the ball rolling. I will add more to it when inspiration hits me. Suggestions are more than welcome. I have got other Anime vs. American comic book character stories in my head, and I may write them depending how well this turns out.  
  
Send mail to racdragon339@yahoo.com.  



End file.
